Torchwood Drabbles
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: A series of drabbles written about Torchwood!
1. To Start Afresh

_**Title: To Start Afresh  
Author: celebratinguniqueness  
Characters:Jack, Ianto  
Challenge: written forChallenger 325; Clean Slate: tw100 on livejournal  
Rating:G  
Notes:****There should be nothing to worry about. This is set after Cyberwoman and before Small Worlds! This is the first thing I have ever done for tw100 so forgive the rubbishness haha! Enjoy**!_

* * *

"_Ianto? Come with me?" _

"_Of course Sir..." _

_As he entered Jack's office, he asked,_

"_What is it Sir?" _

"_I want you to know, that besides what you've done and what has happened I am not going to let you go. Although you're suspended for a couple of weeks. Clear your head, grieve and sort yourself out." Jack stated. Ianto nodded, making his way to the door when Jack called,_

"_We'll make a fresh start when you get back?" _

_Ianto smiled a small smile as he whispered, _

"_A clean slate."_

* * *

**_A/N: This was my first ever drabble written, if you want to find me, my Dreamwidth name is the same as here and my livejournal is wavingkilts! Hope you enjoyed!_**


	2. Bicycles

_Title: Bicycles **  
**Author: wavingkilts**  
**Characters:** Jack, Tosh, Owen and Ianto****  
**Challenge:** Challenge 328: National Day/Holiday: tw100****  
**Rating:** PG****  
**Notes: I am having so much fun with this! I honestly love this! There is mild swearing!_

_Summary: Ianto bikes to work_

"_Where's tea-boy? Coffee's needed!" _

"_What to nurse the hangover?" Jack muttered, slapping Owen softly on the back of the head. That wasn't received well._

"_Why do you always have to piss around with me when I have a hangover?" _

"_Because it's fun. Why else?" _

"_You are a wanker Harkness..."_

_Just as the words were uttered the alarms blared through the hub. Owen muttered quietly,_

"_About time..."_

"_Pack it in!" _

_Ianto appeared, with a grin, all wrapped in his over coat and scarf. _

"_Where have you been?" _

"_It's National Bike To Work Day!"_


	3. Bumps

_Title: Bumps **  
**Author: wavingkilts**  
**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Owen****  
**Challenge:** Challenge 326: Doctor's Visit: tw100****  
**Rating:** PG****  
**Notes: There aren't any spoilers, but there is some mild swearing! Just watch out you know ;) EXACTLY 100 WORDS FIRST TIME!_

_Summary: Ianto's covered in blue bumps!_

"_Owen?"_

"_What now Jack?" _

"_Ianto's covered in blue bumps." _

_As Owen appeared at the scene, there sat Ianto, wrapped in Jack's coat, with blue spots all over him. Owen rolled his eyes and set out his medical kit and assessed the situation._

"_I don't think it's fatal. Jesus Jack I thought it was like last time when you'd fucked him so hard he couldn't walk properly." _

_Ianto blushed as Jack replied,_

"_No and anyway why would I shag him in a park?" _

_Owen snorted,_

"_We are talking about you Jack... You'd fuck anything anywhere."_


	4. Choke

_Title: Choke **  
**Author: wavingkilts**  
**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Owen****  
**Challenge:** Challenge 326: Doctor's Visit: tw100****  
**Rating: G**  
**Notes: No spoilers or anything to worry about. No one was harmed during to creation and writing of this fic! _

_Summary: Jack chokes on a grape and Owen comes to the rescue_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or the characters!_

"_Jack?" _

_No reply. Ianto raised an eyebrow, staring up at Jack's office. Jack always bounded out... much like a dog. Now slightly worried he made his way to Jack's office._

"_Jack?" _

_In reply came a wheeze and a rather strangled shout for help. Ianto in a panic, called for Owen. It was never good to preform the heimlich manoeuvre feeling nervous. _

_Eventually Owen cleared Jack's airways, a small green grape flying across the office, landing at Ianto's feet. _

"_Trust you to choke on a grape." Owen sighed heavily, leaving Jack to Ianto._

"_Sorry." Jack replied solemnly. _


	5. Extra Gift

_Title: Extra Gift **  
**Author: wavingkilts**  
**Characters:** Tosh, Owen****  
**Challenge:** Challenge 327: Anniversary: tw100****  
**Rating:** PG****  
**Notes: Mild swearing but other than that nothing! Just some fun to get the ball in my head rolling! _

_Summary: Owen buys Tosh flowers, unbeknownst to him with a small friend to!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Torchwood or the characters except Barry. I own Barry! ;)_

"_I am sorry." _

"_What happened to them?" _

"_Well I kind of stood on them when I got back in the car." _

"_How could you stand on them?" _

_Owen looked down at his feet, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the rather crippled looking flowers. _

"_They were in the foot well." _

_Tosh giggled, taking the flowers. She looked closer, smiling as she stared into the big blue eyes of a small purple caterpillar. _

"_Owen look!" _

"_How'd that get there?"_

"_**That** has a name. Barry by the way!"_

"_Well fuck me..." Owen muttered quietly._


	6. Rabbit Trouble

_Title: Rabbit Trouble**  
**Author: wavingkilts**  
**Characters:** Owen, Martha Tosh****  
**Challenge:** Challenge 326: Doctor's Visit: tw100****  
**Rating: G**  
**Notes: No spoilers here and no harm came to Fluffy in this fic! I think I am getting the hang of this! _

_Summary: Owen and Tosh have some rabbit trouble! _

"_Bugger!" _

"_Owen, that's Ianto's niece and nephew's rabbit, be careful!" _

_Tosh followed the white fluffy rabbit called "Fluffy" around the hub, before climbing under the table to secure it and get it back to the run Ianto had bought safely. It wasn't going to plan. It scampered around trying to escape from her. _

_1 hour later..._

_Martha wondered in through the cog door, the alarms blaring loudly, signalling her entrance. _

"_Hello? Tosh? Owen?" _

_Following the muffled reply she found them under the coffee table, tangled up together covered in numerous scratches. She laughed,_

"_Rabbit Trouble huh?"_

"_Shut up..."_


	7. Gender Mishap

_Title: Gender Mishap **  
**Author: wavingkilts**  
**Characters:** Jack, Ianto, Owen ****  
**Challenge:** Challenge 326: Doctor's Visit: tw100****  
**Rating: PG (Terribly mild swearing!)**  
**Notes: No spoilers and can be read alone. Guess it is sort of a follow on from Rabbit Trouble! I hope this fits the prompt! Owen is still being a doctor so lets hope haha!_

_Summary: There seems to have been a mix up with Fluffy's gender..._

_Disclaimer: Dont own Torchwood just Fluffy!_

"_I swear it's a male." Said Ianto indefinitely. Jack snorted._

"_By the looks of it, it's a female." _

"_How would you know? Owen? Is Fluffy male or female?" _

_Owen scooped the rabbit up, turning it over carefully and checking, making sure to keep it at arms length. Sighing, he placed the rabbit back in its run._

"_It's a female... Why didn't you check yourself?"_

"_You're the doctor!"_

_"Yeah a doctor not a fucking vet! Next time check yourself!"_

"_What's got in his trousers?" _

"_Nothing, hence the mood!" Ianto replied with a smirk._


	8. Oops?

_Title: Oops?**  
**Author: wavingkilts**  
**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Owen****  
**Challenge:** Challenge 326: Doctor's Visit: tw100****  
**Rating: PG**  
**Notes: No spoilers or anything to worry about._

_Summary: Owen is feeling a bit under the weather, Jack pisses him off where as Ianto looks after him_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or the characters!_

"_Owen? Owen? Oweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" _

"_Shut the fuck up Jack!" _

"_Oh come on, it's a hangover, you've had millions." Jack said as Owen stomped passed him. Ianto presented Owen with a hot mug of coffee and two strong painkillers, turning to Jack._

"_Behave!" _

…

"_Get the fuck off me!" _

"_Give me back my phone wanker!" Owen yelled, his head spinning up a storm, as he wrestled for his phone. Without noticing, Jack's elbow made contact with Owen's eye. _

"_Shit!" _

"_Owen! I'm sorry!" _

"_Jack what have you done?!"_

_Jack looked up sadly,_

"_Oops?"_


	9. Tennis Balls

_Title: Tennis Balls **  
**Author: celebratinguniqueness (wavingkilts)**  
**Characters:** Ianto/Jack mentions Tosh****  
**Challenge:** Challenge 327: Anniversary: tw100****  
**Rating:** PG ****  
**Notes: So Jack and Ianto aren't having the best anniversary ever haha! Well Jack is, he has always wanted a dog ;)_

_Summary: Never pick up tennis balls left around in the park..._

"_Catch!" _

"_Jack remember what happened last time..."_

"_To late! Catch it or get smacked by it!" _

_..._

"_Jack where's Ianto?" _

"_Ah, we got into a bit of trouble at the park... Come her Ianto!" _

"_Just wait until I am back to my human self. I'll rip your fucking balls off." Growled Ianto._

"_You look cute as a Welsh Springer Spaniel."_

"_Fuck off..."_

"_It is quite a fitting breed." Mentioned Tosh with a small smile._

"_Just you wait..." Muttered Ianto, padding off to Jack's office, to leave him a little present._


	10. Looking After Ianto

_Title: Looking After Ianto**  
**Author: wavingkilts (celebratinguniqueness)**  
**Characters:** Jack/Ianto****  
**Challenge:** Challenge 327: Anniversary: tw100****  
**Rating:** PG****  
**Notes: Okay so this is a follow on from Tennis Balls _

_Summary: Following the events at the park, Jack has a Spaniel Ianto to look after on their anniversary. Not exactly what he planned._

"_I am sorry, please look at me with those gorgeous blue eyes?" _

"_No..." Grumbled Spaniel Ianto, sitting in the corner of Jack's office. His present wasn't so well received of course seeing as Jack promptly stood in it and resulted in shouting and cursing at Ianto._

"_Please I am sorry for turning you into a dog and I am sorry for shouting at you. Please come and sit with me?" _

"_I will if you scratch behind my ears..." _

_Jack chuckled, as Ianto padded over and jumped onto his lap for some much needed love and attention._


	11. Walking The Dog Day

_Title: Walking The Dog Day**  
**Author: celebratinguniqueness (wavingkilts)**  
**Characters:** Jack/Ianto****  
**Challenge:** Challenge 328: National Day/Holiday: tw100****  
**Rating:** G****  
**Notes: Okay so I looked up things to use for this and well I dont care if they arent real! I feel the world right now needs cheering up and quite frankly I am not quite finished with Spaniel Ianto ;) hehe_

_Summary: Spaniel Ianto's not very happy with the day Jack called "Walking The Dog Day" _

"_Ianto co-operate please? It's Walking The Dog Day!" _

_Ianto put on the breaks as Jack tried to get him out of the tourist office door. _

"_I am not going out there in public with you like this! Do you ever think about how degrading this entire situation is for me?" Barked Ianto... literally._

"_I'll scratch behind your ears if you just come for a walk with me.." _

_How could Spaniel Ianto refuse that offer? It's like heaven! _

"_Fine..."_

…

"_Ugh this is gross! Oi don't sniff my arse..." _

_Jack laughed, missing Ianto's comment,_

"_Dogs... Disgusting!"_


	12. Scarred

_Title: Scarred **  
**Author: wavingkilts**  
**Characters:** Jack, Ianto, Owen****  
**Challenge:** Challenge 328: National Day/Holiday: tw100****  
**Rating:** PG****  
**Notes: Hahaha like they say there is literally a day or a holiday or anything like that for EVERYTHING! This was just funny and totally struck me as something Jack would do! We all know he's confident with that bodeh ;)_

_Summary: Owen see's a sight he wishes he could forget _

"_Jack fucking hell put some damn clothes on!" Owen yelled, covering his eyes and walking into the coffee table. Jack smirked._

"_Why it's Working Naked Day..." _

"_I believe that is for people who work from home." Ianto mentioned with a sly grin as he handed out the coffee. The girls had averted their eyes from their stark naked boss, however as Owen had walked in he had gotten an eye full, much to his distaste. _

"_That is true..." _

"_Then put some clothes on!" _

"_I don't have to... I work from home!"_

"_Kill me now... Please?!"_


End file.
